


почти

by razoomovskaya



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razoomovskaya/pseuds/razoomovskaya
Summary: — а не съебать ли тебе?/ — пожалуйста?





	почти

ему говорят: «ты не спишь четвертые сутки дырявишь калибром алебастр в стенах» и он только крутит пальцем у виска.  
все в порядке.

хэнк возвращается с парка и промокшими насквозь ботинками добирается до ванной комнаты. перед глазами мелькают два варианта развития событий как поставленные против друг друга возможные исходы — выблевать из себя то, что он отчаянно запихивал весь вечер, или просто уткнуться носом в ледяной кафель и забыть о том, что имел другой путь.  
он проводит рукой по выбеленным временем волосам и ядовито хихикает, перебирая в голове, как полчаса назад убил.  
/почти/ человека, /почти/ напарника и /почти/ друга.  
по долгу службы — прими исход таким, каков он есть, по размышлениям — иди нахуй.

он ненавидел эти штуки.  
он мысленно сравнивал их с микроволновками, пылесосами, стиральными машинами, телефонами и еще огромным перечнем так или иначе находящихся у него дома в плачевном состоянии приборами. он ругал их крепким, пропахшим виски матом и не пресекал попытки других служащих закону бить их — лишь бы ни на секунду не допустить мысль о том, что они чем-то похожи на него. что они /почти/ живые.  
пропитый бред.

все летит к черту — устои, догматы, пена для бритья глухо стукается о пол и, воинственно потеряв прозрачную крышку, теряется где-то около бортика ванны. хэнк потирает сухими пальцами взбухшие веки, сопровождая сие нехитрое действие очередным вздохом.

хэнк андерсон («самый молодой лейтенант, высокие заслуги перед обществом, блестяще раскрытые дела, убийство rk800 для полноты натюрмота») скатывается вниз и мажет взглядом по запотевшему стеклу. точно. он ведь избрал третий (среди пары равнозначных) путь — решил смыть все с себя, натянуть шлюху-улыбку и как добропорядочный гражданин среднестатистического города отправиться баиньки.

вода касается запястий и окрашивается в ненормально-голубой (хотя по факту жидкость подобного цвета не должна пугать, вода же, вроде как) — и у хэнка все плывет в глазах.  
над ним — над головой, над душой, над статусом — фантом rk800 машинно чеканит:  
_— не похоже на вас, лейтенант._  
и он — вполне реальный, вымокший с головы до груди служащий правопорядка — по-хриплому живо отвечает этому самому фантому:  
— а не съебать ли тебе?  
и чуть настойчивее:  
— пожалуйста?

потому что, когда забываешь о кипятке и сидишь, пережевываешь зубами уже чистые поскрипывающие зерна — тебе только и остается, что просить. только просить и, разве что, покупать что-то еще более дешевое («знаменитый лейтенант, незаменимый андерсон, вы же не против снижения заработной платы? андроиды, сами понимаете»).  
и андерсон, конечно, понимает.

шипит  
_сукин сын, вернешься же завтра и будешь опять таким же невыносимым_  
и понимает.

что остается делать.


End file.
